nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
FBY - Episode 8: Shadows
FusionXHelios5980~Opening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HusCOOG9e5Q ] *~Opening ends~ **Fusion is seen with a shock expression* *Fusion: My..My father?! *Nexus: His name was Helios.. *12:01Miss Ruenahe WAS the father *12:01RockLepus145ESNOOOO! That's not true! That's impossible! *12:01FusionXHelios5980and everything that your mother told you about him was *was... *A COMPLETE LIE! *12:01RockLepus145ESlike the cake *12:01FusionXHelios5980Fusion: What?! **clutches fist* **hits chest with it* *Fusion: *screams* Don't sit here and try to tell me my entire life was a god damn lie! *Nexus: Calm down... *Just listen **Fusion begins to cry* *Fusion: I'm not going to believe you *He was a great man in eyes! *He loved and cared for me, so don't try to cloud my head with lies! *Nexus: You fool.. *The man you know today isn't even your real father... *Fusion: ... *Impossible.. *I look just like him.. *QUIT TELLING ME BULLSHIT! **Seikatsezus materializes and Fusion dashes towards Nexus* *Raaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! **Nexus stands there* *Nexus: I understand how you feel kiddo... take out your anger.. *12:06Miss Ruena[ "kiddo" ] *12:06FusionXHelios5980*Fusion's Seikatsezus fade away into ash* **Fusion falls to his knees* *12:06Miss Ruenaon your knees already? *12:06FusionXHelios5980*it begins to rain* **Fusion begins to cry uncontrollably* **Nexus starring at Fusion* *Now listen... *The man you know today as your 'father', is not actually him. *12:07RockLepus145ESthat really matter though? *12:07FusionXHelios5980He is a long time criminal that has gone rogue from the Soul Society *I've been in this time studying and doing research on him *Don't let his pearly white smile fool you *About your real father... *Your real father is deceased as far as I know. *Because I had no other choice... *than to kill him. **serious look* *12:10RockLepus145ESWouldn't you know if you killed him? *12:10FusionXHelios5980*Fusion sits there mortified* *12:10Miss Ruenatv show critic extraordinaire *12:10FusionXHelios5980Fusion: You... you bastard *12:10Ezio Editore da California [ ^^ ] *12:10RockLepus145ESyou didn't even know the guy *12:10Miss Ruenaas a sidenote: that first question she made was a question as to what makes a father a father, and not a diss *12:11FusionXHelios5980*pause* *what nigs *12:11RockLepus145ESsorry I'm just going to go now *12:11Ezio Editore da California no stay *12:11Variares 4Dmore fun to read when you don't have people questioning everything *12:11RockLepus145ES^ *12:11FusionXHelios5980*continues* *Nexus: Chill, Fusion *I had no other choice.. *RockLepus145ES has left The Nexus. *12:12Ezio Editore da California ( why is his name nexus? ) *12:12Miss Ruenais it pronounced *12:12FusionXHelios5980Your real father was a great Kizinami *Before he became corrupted.. *12:12Variares 4DNex-Us *12:13FusionXHelios5980Along with the other 8 of them... *12:13Ezio Editore da California [ why are u answering for fusion? ] *[ why is it called fusion ball y ] *12:13Variares 4Dhe doesn't have to stop *12:13FusionXHelios5980stop *12:13Ezio Editore da California [ k ] *12:13FusionXHelios5980Fusion: Other 8? *What do you mean? *Nexus: A long time ago, when I was still a Captain at Soul Society... *There were other Captains *The most powerful Kizinami to exist some say *But one day... *They suddenly all vanished *And your father was one of them *He was also... the leader of the Kizinami otherwise known as the Captain-Commander *[ plot armor is now in affect ] **plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyr5YTd_8i8 while lightning strikes* *Your father.. *He created a virus, known as the Soul Plague on the black plague trololol *This virus killed 9 of them old Captains for Soul Society. *12:18Miss Ruenawe're learning history here *12:18FusionXHelios5980Would've been all 10 if I haven't gotten lucky... *Recent activity from my pupils show that there has been ominous presences around the Human Realm *I think that they're back... *Fusion: You mean the dead Captains? *Impossible! *They're dead... *Nexus: That's what they wanted everyone to think.. **Rain stops and it begins to clear up* **puts toothpick in his mouth while its sticking out* *I heard that they've been calling their selves the Shadow Prophets... *And that they've been gathering power and energy to take revenge out on the Soul Society.. *Which is probably where that Oni came from... *Ya know, the one that attacked ya? *Fusion: Yeah I remember.. **Nexus points at Fusion's chest* *ReconStrike Commando has left The Nexus. *12:23FusionXHelios5980And I think that Oni left some of it's soul within your being which is why I felt what I did when you were fighting Apex *It must've been created by your father.. *There's no way that it could randomly have a presence like that! Ya know? *But anyways, back in track. **Nexus' serious face* *If we don't stop these resurrected Captains, otherwise known as the 'Shadow Prophets' *Soul Society and the Human Realm will be destroyed. **Fusion gets up* *Nexus: Think you're up for the challenge, Fusion? *Fusion: *smirks* I think I'm ready.. *Nexus: You know you're not gonna be the only one facing them right? *12:26Desboy96 wasn't readddddyyy. I feel likke I'll be saying that later *12:26FusionXHelios5980Fusion: Yeah I know... *But none of your students better not get in my way.. *Or else they'll die just like the Shadow Prophets will... **ominous shadow with red glowing eyes behind Fusion with him smirking * **episode ends* *~Ending: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGWUmCjUl9Q ~ *welp that was fun Category:Fusion Ball Y Category:Fusion Ball Y Episodes